Not Worth It
by I am Athena daughter of Zeus
Summary: Getting her heart almost broken, getting her hopes up, having a little fairytale, and then finally smashing her heart into pieces. But in the end, she stayed by him. Being loyal. Even though he was probably not worth it, she stood by him, loving him. Maybe it's his turn to love her back. Bit jasper, bit Jeyna.
1. Chapter 1

Okay, this is mainly for Jasper fans. I just wanna make some points here: Give me ten good reasons why Pipers good. Ten reasons why Reynas bad.

Honestly, the girl does not know how to appreciate her life.

Let me ask you: If Percy was dating someone from the Roman camp, most of you would be saying the Roman girl was a bitch.

Pretend Percy is Jason, and Annabeth is Reyna. The Roman girl as Piper.

Why the hell is no one hating Piper? Cuz shes the fuckin main character.

Yea. In my story, Reyna is going to get her heart ripped apart by Jason. Who, BTW is going to end up with Piper. Hope you Jasper people are happy. My like for Jason is disappearing. If you don't like Jeyna, DON'T READ JEYNA.

Theres a reason why most Jeyna fans won't read Jasper fics you know...cuz we're smart.

No like no read. No one is forcing you. So do us all a favor and bitch about how wonderful Piper is in your stupid Jasper fics, bitches.

PEACE OUT SUCKERS!

* * *

"JASON!" Reyna screamed as Jason lost his grip and fell down the cliff.

No...Jason might have been annoying as hell, but he was still her best friend, and most likely the future hope of the world. How could he die now?Her eyes cast down, she walked slowly to the edge of the cliff, looking down-only to see Jason Grace shooting into the air.

"Argh!" She saw Jason fall down. So why was he still alive?

"Hey Rey, cool power, right?" He grinned, and Reyna couldn't help but smile along with him. That was the first but not the last time Reyna felt her heart nearly break for Jason.

* * *

So...I'm posting short drabbles here. I have most of them written, and I'll be updating soon cuz it's summer

Forgive my rant in the beginning though, I just really hate people that read things they don't like just to flame people for the characters and relationships they use.

Same rules, every 10th liker gets something

we're at Princess Emarelda, 49th liker.

* * *

PS. For both Jeyna and Jasper lovers, I have a poll on my profile called: Do you like Piper?

Actually...I'll put up a Jeyna or Jasper poll next.

I would like your opinions on the girl. Please vote, I wanna post on my next chap how popular Piper really is. Is she hated like I hope she is, or is she totally Loved?

If the results are totally hated...then 4 words for Piper lovers: TOO BAD FOR YOU!

STOP READING JEYNA FICS IF YOU ARE A JASPER FAN~

now was that so hard?

* * *

**_Thank you for your cooperation. If there are any problems, please contact me. _**

**_-OliviaS4 over and out~_**


	2. Chapter 2

"Jason Grace, you ARE going to listen to me. That is a command." Reyna glared at him and Jason couldn't help but think if he had done anything wrong.  
"Okay, shoot."  
"I hate you." Jason's head shot up. He clearly didn't expect this.  
"I hate you because you made me fall in love with you." His eyes turned wide, and suddenly, he stood up and hastily pushed his way past her, out the door, and out of his sight.  
The next day she went to tell him too forget it, he was already gone.

* * *

Same rules, every 10th liker gets something, and right now, ancientgreekfreak is our 5th winner :)

* * *

**POLL RESULTS:**

Hate-7

Love-1

Sometimes-2

Meaning: People hate piper, bitches XD

* * *

**_Thank you for your cooperation. If there are any problems, please contact me._**

**_-OliviaS4 over and out~_**


	3. Chapter 3

The next day she went to tell him too forget it, he was already gone.

When he came back, her heart was broken."I'm sorry, Reyna, but I'm with Piper." Jason's eyes lit up when Pipers name came up. Reyna could fell the last bit of her soul burn away with his words.

"It's okay Jason. There were never anything between us." But there could have been. If not for Juno...maybe she could have had an answer that morning.

Even if she didn't, maybe they could have stayed best friends. Not the awkward pair they made now.

And as Jason rejoined the Greeks, and held the beautiful girls hand in his, Reyna's heart literary stopped beating. Seeing her face again made her realize could she have ever thought that someone like her could compare to a daughter of Venus?

She couldn't.

So she resigned herself to her fate and left.

Quietly.

* * *

Sorry! Things will be a bit jasper, bit Jeyna. But...don't give up on hope, I'm a Jeyna fan, and I'll kill myself before I write a jasper happy loving ending *shudders*

Same rules, please read last chap if you don't know, I'm in a hurry to upload these so I won't forget later, and my phone (wifi source) is running out of batteries.

Thanks!

-the Lady Athena over and out~


	4. Chapter 4

Victory over Gaea. But Jason laid unconscious.

Hurt.

Reyna wished to be there next to him, but it wasn't her job anymore. It was Pipers job now.

But when Reyna's name was the first word Jason said when he woke up,Her heart started beating again.

Slowly, but still beating.

Perhaps there was a chance for her after all.


	5. Chapter 5

"I now present to you Mr. and Mrs. Grace!"

The whole church stood up again and clapped for the happy couple.

The couple laughed happily and ran out the door, and into the car that was prepared for them.

The crowd waved goodbye in the back.

A lone figure was in the back, tears in her eyes."Jason..." she whispered softly "I'll be back for you."Then she left the church.

Since his wedding, Jason has not heard from Piper.

* * *

Things lookin good for Jeyna :)

the Lady Athena over and out~


	6. Chapter 6

'HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME? I... I loved you Jason!' another glass smashed, another piece stuck in her skin, Jason watched helplessly as Piper screamed in front of him, her eyes glazed.

He found her at the bar, getting drunk and had brought her home.

She was obviously drunk, but she was pouring her heart to him. 'Pipes...'he whispered softly, in his heart there was a tugging.

Unconsciously he started to move.

He started moving towards her, ignoring his wife's voice in his head

'Jason...if you don't love me, tell me. Don't cheat on me...' it was before he proposed. He had sworn to her that he would forever stay loyal. And he had always been loyal.

All thanks to his wife's voice in his head. It was like a alarm ringer. But now-he couldn't help but ignore it.

He felt that pull towards Piper. The closer he got to her, the weaker Reynas voice got.

And soon, he was gone.

Lost in Piper and her beautiful changing eyes.

That was the first time Jason cheated on Reyna.

Sadly, it wasn't his last time.

* * *

Oh no, Jason! Screw you *glares* oh boy, Jason's cheating on reyna...

the Lady Athena over and out~


	7. Chapter 7

'You promised. Jason, you promised! Why are you breaking that promise?' her voice was so broken, Jason couldn't bear to leave her.

'I know I did, give me another chance, alright? I'll make it better. I'll do it right. I'll end things with her, never leave you again. I love you, okay? I'm with you now. Not her. I promise you, I'll end things with Reyna. Wait for me.'

* * *

Okay, sorry for short chaps, but it was because it was fragments. Next chappies gonna be longer! So now he cheated on Reyna, and he's gonna leave her? OMC, NOOOOO! So next chapters gonns be where he confronts Reyna.

the Lady Athena over and out~


	8. Chapter 8

'I knew this was happening, oh gods how could I be so stupid? I should have known it was too good to be true...' she turned around to face him

'Did you cheat on me?' voice firm, strong glare, hands that weren't trembling, Jason couldn't see past her facade.

There were desperation hidden in her voice, tears threatening to leak from her eyes, and her hands had just the barest tremble.

'Did you?' when he didn't answer, she screamed.

Her hands balled into fists, and her mask slipped. Jason could see her clearly. Her half crazed eyes made him feel guilty.

It was all his fault.

All his.

Reyna collapsed and fell the ground, unable to hold back her tears anymore. 'you promised. Jason you promised! Why are you breaking that promise?' memories of Piper saying it days ago filled his mind.

How in hades did he make two of the strongest girls he love like this? So broken and unlike themselves? His mind cleared and all he needed was to leave.

'I-I-I need to go' he stumbled past her, and blindly reached out to grab the door knob, wanting to get out, needing to get out. Ignoring Reynas call, he raced outside the door, and then it was like everything froze. Like his soul was sucked out and he was watching the scene in 3rd persons view.

He saw Reyna screaming for him to move, then her running at him, and trying to get to him before the big truck that was a second away from him could get to him.

And he cried.

Cried because he was selfish.

Cried because he broke two promises.

Cried because he couldn't make things right and he was about to die.

Cried because to the end, the girl he betrayed was still going to stay by him and try to save him.

Then he was sucked back to his own body, and a body slammed into him just as he felt the force of the truck.

Reyna.

Reyna.

Reyna.

Reyna.

He couldnt speak, couldn't move, he could only repeat the name in his mind. He didn't know what happened, why he wasn't dead, didn't know if Reyna was still alive, and if for exchange of him living, Reyna had given up her life for him, he didnt know why he felt like he was floating, didnt know why he couldnt move his mouth to scream her name-the only thing he did know.

Reyna.

Reyna.

Reyna.

Reyna.  
'REYNA!' his broken voice howled over every other noise, the voice of a man who realized that he probably killed his wife, and had just realized that he did love her.

His head was spinning. He could see black spots. His body felt so sore.

He felt like he couldn't move his limbs, but still he tried to hold on to Reyna, who loved him to the very end. Who stayed loyal to him even though he wasn't. Who protected him, who watched out for him just like she always had. And now it was his turn to stay by her side and watch over her.

He swore that he was going to hold onto her forever. No matter what. If they had another chance, he swore on the river Styx that he would stay by her.

Love her. Protect her.

'I'm going to keep watching you until I die now, Rey. I'll be with you soon. I promise.' yet he broke his promise again.

Because he blacked out soon, and unlike Reyna, he did not die.

She did.

He didn't.

He will forever be haunted because of this. He will never be with anyone again. He will break all connections with Piper. He will relish in his memories.

Memories are all he has now.

Memories-

* * *

The End! Damn it was twisted...

Actually, theres bit more to come. Im not finished with it yet, but it'll come soon. My phone is dying, so I'll cut this short.

the Lady Athena over and out~


	9. Chapter 9

Comment to Reviews:

**IamAnnabethDaughterofAthena: I know, I like our piper better than the one in the book...**

**Nerdbird: to be honest with ya, I didn't finish your profile. you see, I have ADHD too, and your profile had so much words I almost fainted...I did read the janya part, and I say totally agree!**

**Whats a Kammel-Monkey: What's okay? (totally confused)**

**Unknown: I just see reason why they should be together. **

**I am Thalia daughter of Zeus: now I can call you reviewaholic :p thanks for your reviews~ I don't think it really matters about the gods thing...its like a plural thing. Like in Spanish! **

**I am Hazel daughter of Hades: sorry...angst seems to be my strong point. My friend told me that the only things I could write was angst and straight humor. No happy fluffy thingy...how sad...no worries though. I will try hard to learn the flow of human emotion! (can't blame me, I am a goddess you know)**

**Headintheclouds818:It's okay, you might not wanna feel sorry for him yet ;)**

* * *

A voice whispered to him and suddenly-

'AHHHH!' jason woke up, in a bed, white walls surrounding him. His heart sank. It all happened. He was at the hospital. The accident, it happened. Reyna, she-

No Jason, don't think about it. He calmed himself down.

A knock on the door awoke him back to the present senses. Leo walked in and sat on his bed. 'Dude, I was worried there! You hit your head pretty badly. Ya okay man?'

No.

No he was not okay.

How could he be okay when Reyna had probably just died for him?

'Reyna,' he croaked 'Reyna...' he lowered his head as tears started to gather in his eyes.

'You made quite a show, Grace.' he froze when he heard that voice.

It was Reyna, most definitely Reyna.

But why?

Is he in heaven then?

Is she alive?

Is it a miracle?

He lifted up his head only to see Reyna perfectly fine, not a scratch on her, with her Roman armor on.

What in Hades?

'what the hell happened? Why am I here?' he asked, eyes still transfixed on the beautiful girl in front of him.

'We had a bit of rocky landing. You slipped and hit your head. So we brought you to the Roman infirmary. This camp, btw, is so awesome! Did you see Reynas dogs? Best thing I've ever seen. A flawless creature, so beautiful-' there was a dreamy look in Leo's eyes as he ranted on and on about Reynas two dogs, Aurum and Argentum.

'So much for being captain awesome' Jason chuckled to himself, but then he stopped.

Something was wrong, it was off.

What about the truck?

He wanted to scream.

What was that about?

He swore that he had felt everything as if it was real.

There was whispering at the end of...whatever it was.

What was it? Jason tried to recall details, but all he remembered was...

'...gratitude...past..peek...future...chose wisely'

Was that it then? Was that his future? Was he given the chance to correct things before it even happened? Did Percy also get this?

It didn't matter, Jason decided. He had to choose wisely as Juno told him to.

Piper or Reyna.

The path he knows or the path unknown.

Was he to continue the path in his...peek, and then to choose to not go to the bar and see Piper? Or was he to start brand new with Reyna, who he now knew he loved, no, love?

'Leo!'

'Huh?' Leo answered still dreaming about different inventions

'Can you step outside and go find Piper for me? I need to talk to her. Reyna, no. You stay.'

Leo obviously knew what this was about, and left without protest.

This was a decision that could change his life. For better or worse. Jason had to make sure that he wouldn't make the wrong decision where he hurt both girls again.

So who was it going to be?

Piper...

Or

Reyna?

* * *

Hehe twist~

Same rules,every tenth liker gets the story from me to them, written the way they want it, any category that I can write, and the last winner was ancientgreekfreak, 54th is hollywollypolly!

I will try to finish this tomorrow, I wanna finish all ideas in my iPad, so I'll have to work hard!

For jasper fans, *smiles sweetly* hope you enjoyed the small amount of jasper in here. As I said, I will kill myself before I finish my story with happy jasper fluff, so spoilers -it's. Gonna end with Jeyna. Whether they're dead, or if it's another dream, or whatever, I don't know and can't promise, but it will be Jeyna in the end, happy or sad.

-the Lady Athena over and out~


	10. Epilogue

**Comment to reviewers: **

**I am Thalia daughter of Zeus: Thanks! I originally was going to do it differently, and then I got to last chapter and I though, hey, I'm going to mess with your heads! It sounded fun, and that was exactly what I did :)**

**IamAnnabethDaughterofAthena: It's called a cliffhanger~ :p I think I updated soon...I mean, I think I did... **

* * *

'GRACE! GET DOWN HERE!' the sound of four footsteps raced down the stairs and skidded to a stop before the caller.

'Yes?' the oldest of the four looked at the women in front of him innocently, silently appreciating the glow that pregnant women had

'Will you four ever get over this?' The four people in front of her grinned and shook their heads.

Oh gods...the women thought.

'Charlie, Kayla, you may leave. That goes for you too, Jasper.' She gave them a look and the younger three hurriedly ran off upstairs, fully knowing how scary their mother could be. This was no time for joked.

'So you were looking for me?' Jason had humor in his eyes.

He knew what he did, he was just playing with her.

'Where. Is. My. Paperwork?' she growled

She always loved her job, Jason thought, 'Rey, you're pregnant. You should relax more!'

he brought her closer to him, and kissed her forehead 'I'll with the papers, alright? You go and relax.'

'I've done this before, Grace!' she protested

'Be specific darling, there are five Graces in the house.' he grinned at her and kissed her briefly.

'What, you want me to brand you all like I brand the monsters I kill? Grace 1, Grace 2..' she grinned back at him to show that she wasn't mad anymore, only amused. Mood swings. Yea, even after three pregnancies, Jason still wasn't used to it.

'You're a Grace too sweetie, but we call you commander cuz that's what you do, boss us around like We're in Camp Jupiter, only technically we should be in Camp Grace...hmm, you're the power thirsty scary lady of Camp Grace!' he poked her nose.

'Why...you!' she smacked him and he started to run. 'Mini-Graces beware! Annoyed Commander Alert! I repeat, Annoyed Commander Alert! She's damn fast for a preggo women, she's onto me! Ummphh!'

'And...he's down!' Jasper grinned from the staircase, having filmed the whole thing

'Unicorns...' Charlie smiled dreamily.

'Uh, what?' Kayla raised her eyebrows, then shook her head. Her sister was insane. 'Mom will never crease to amaze me.'

Jasper shrugged 'You know what they say, mom was the big scary lady next to Lupa in Camp Jupiter.

As the mini-Graces listened to the whimpers of pain and surrender from their huge buff pretty strong wicked monster killing father, they could only agree on one thing their father told them.

'Pregnant Reyna is not someone you wanna piss...'

'Pregnant Reyna is not someone you wanna piss...'

'Unicorns are really cool!'

From that statement, we can tell that apparently, Jason passed his unicorn obsession onto his daughter, Gods bless her soul.

Amen...

* * *

You should have knownthe pairing when I mentioned Jasper, their sons name :)

I was thinking about what I should name the kids, and so I decided to call them Charlie, Kayla, and Jasper!

A little shout out to IamCharlieDaughterofPoseidon: did you like your unicorn?

Pipes, you'll get your surprise in the next chappie, sorry!

Same rules every tenth winner gets something, a prize~ review and like please!

* * *

To jasper fans, hope you're happy enough with having their kid called jasper...==

To the jerk that PMed me, I don't really care what you say, I'm not going to reply, because you're not worth it. You don't like my work and the pairing I ship? Too bad for you, cause I don't like yours either!

* * *

-the Lady Athena over and out~


	11. A Collection of Jeyna

I thought about having a companion ending...but I just couldn't do it.

So the story is finished!

WAIT! Before you exit out, I have a offer to fellow Jeyna lovers/writers

I have been pulled by some friends to check out wattpad, and guess what? There arent ANY Jeyna stories.

Heartbroken, Ive decided that I was going to check that, and Im hoping some of you will join me.

I am creating 'A Collection of Jeyna' where I will post drabbles, oneshots, and songfics that Ive already written, and will continue writing.

IF YOU ARE INTERESTED in also putting your Jeyna stories on there, just review or give me a PM.

Also...

Could you also go to www. fanfiction s/8869874/1/Which-One

and and tell me the three stories you like the most?

Thanks!

Keep an open mind, thats what I say!

-the Lady Athena over and out~


End file.
